Bruticus
Bruticus (ブルーティカス, Burūtikasu) was the first combiner created by the mad scientist Shockwave. For all his strength and power, however, the monstrous gestalt has only the most rudimentary mind, capable of wanton destruction and little else. Bruticus is the combined form of five Combaticons: *Onslaught (head & torso) *Brawl (left leg) *Vortex (left arm) *Swindle (right leg) *Blast Off (right arm) Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Nolan North (English), Not Known (Japanese) Bruticus is the combined form of all five Combaticons. The combining technique limits Bruticus' processing power, making him a weapon Megatron just needs to point in the right direction As the combined form of all 5 Combaticons, Bruticus does not have a veichle mode of his own, So it means the Combaticons themselves needs to be linked off for them to transform into their own veichle modes. Gallery Personality When the Combaticons combine into Bruticus, it limits his processing power. For all his strength and power, however, the monstrous gestalt has only the most rudimentary mind, capable of wanton destruction and little else. Relationships Friends/Allies *Megatron *Shockwave *other Decepticons Familiy *Shockwave (creator) Neutral *Starscream Rivals Enemies *Autobots *Scraplets Weapons & Abilites History Synopsis Transformers: War for Cybertron (Xbox 360/PS3/PC) Transformers: War for Cybertron (DS) Transformers: Cybertron Adventures Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark After escorting Shockwave and the Dark Spark to the gates of Kaon, the Combaticons combined into Bruticus to deal with the Autobot forces that were laying siege to the area. The giant warrior made swift work of them and was lumbering back to the gates when Cliffjumper jumped onto his back and attempted to plant a detpak. However, Bruticus struggled and eventually sandwiched Cliffjumper against his back and the wall. Taking the injured Autobot prisoner, Shockwave forced the Autobots to stand down lest Bruticus crush Cliffjumper. But even though the Decepticons now had clear passage into Kaon, Shockwave had Bruticus bring Cliffjumper inside anyways so he'd have a test subject to test the power of the Dark Spark on. Transformers: Fall of Cybertron Bruticus was formed by the Combaticons when they were making a last ditch effort to salvage a mission to capture a large Autobot energon transport. After the team disabled the anti-air guns, the got their dropship close enough for all five of them to depart onto the ship and combine. Bruticus's raw strength allowed him to easily eliminate the transport's crew, but the damage he did to the ship caused it to crash land. Bruticus was later formed again when Megatron launched a mission to retake Trypticon. He didn't do much during the mission beyond forcing open a huge door that allowed Megatron and other Decepticons enter the facility that Autobots kept Trypticon in, as the door proved so heavy that Bruticus had to stay in one place to keep it open. Bruticus was last seen during the Decepticon attack on the Ark, where he launched an attack on the ship's exterior, killing most of the crew he came across and damaging its fuel storage before being confronted by Jazz and Jetfire, who managed to defeat him and knock him off the ship. It's unknown if he survived. Novels Exodus Exiles IDW Fall of Cybertron comics Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Combaticons Category:Combined forms